Moonlight
by flarisha
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto has a sibbling, both of them are a great fighter. one night when the moonlight so beautiful they start their adventure. OOC, SasuNaru, Bloody scene. Chap 2 release :D
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : Moonlight**

**PAIRING : SasuNaru**

**WARNING : Gore, Sadisme, Violance, Worse Words, OOC.**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

holla minna-san :D

ini ff gore pertamaku, diciptakan untuk melampiaskan hasrat saikoku *dihajar reader* jadi kalau masih ada kekurangan mohon dimaklumi dan jangan lupa kasih review yaa.

**So Enjoy My Imagination...**

* * *

**MOONLIGHT**

Semburat merah matahari masih dapat terlihat di ujung kaki langit. Cahayanya yang tampak bagai tudung merah besar yang menutupi langit. Suara-suara gagak pun mulai terdengar, melayang terbang bagakan benang hitam yang menghiasi tudung merah langit. Percikan air terdengar sendu dari pancuran bambu mewah yang ada di kolam pekarangan taman itu. Menambah suasana nyaman dan tentram di rumah tradisional Jepang itu. Tapi kedamaian dan ketentraman suasana senja ini tidak berlaku bagi dua manusia yang berada di dalamnya.

"Sasu-chan, kamu yakin soal ini?" Tanya seseorang yang berwajah cantik dengan rambut sewarna bunga matahari dan mata bagaikan permata saphire yang indah.

"BISHO, diam kau!" Jawab seseorang yang lain dengan nada ketus

"Sasu-chan gue bilang apa soal jangan panggil gue BISHONEN," jawab seseorang yang berwajah cantik tadi dengan dingin.

"Emang lu Bisho kan? Sudahlah Naruto diam saja lu jangan ganggu gue dan stop juga panggil gue Sasu-chan. BAKKA!"

"Baiklah UCHIHA SASUKE, gue tanya sekali lagi lu serius sama rencana lu ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Yaa gue udah yakin 100% UZUMAKI NARUTO dan sana pergi jangan ganggu gue lagi kalau lu disini cuma buat menanyakan pertanyaan gak jelas kaya gitu!" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada serius.

"Oji-sama sudah tau?" tanya Naruto serius. Sasuke terdiam seketika, kemudian menganggukan kepala.

"Oji-sama sudah memberikan izin untuk ini. Kalau dia tidak memberikan izin mana berani gue melakukannya. Lagipula ini sudah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya," Naruto terdiam dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, lalu dengan hati-hati Naruto bertanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan? Apa dia tau soal ini?" Pertanyaan itu sontak mengagetkan Sasuke hingga membuat barang yang dipegannya tadi terjatuh dan dengan cepat diambilnya. Suasana pun menjadi sunyi

" . . . . Aku tidak peduli dengannya, dia bukan siapa-siapaku! Lebih baik kau pergi darisini kalau tujuanmu kesini hanya ingin menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan bodoh itu, daripada membantuku."

Naruto tampak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, tapi kemudian dia tertawa "Hahahaha, tak akan. Mana mungkin aku melewatkan pesta ini, tanganku sudah gatal ingin berpesta lagi," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Hmmm, kapan ya gue terakhir kali pesta?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu "Ohhh yaa, waktu gue masih 15 tahun. Berarti 3 tahun yang lalu dong, sudah lama banget yaa," seru Naruto dengan mimik sedih.

"ohhh diam kau NARUTO!" Seru Sasuke kesal.

"Hahahaha, sudahlah Sasu-chan jangan marah—marah begitu. Lagipula kamu pasti membutuhkan bantuanku nanti," jawab Naruto riang sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat kesal dengan riang.

"BAKKA NO BISHONEN !" teriak Sasuke kesal diperlakukan seperti anak kecil tadi.

Semburat merah di kaki langit pun berganti dengan kegelapan malam. Tapi malam ini berbeda, cahaya bulan purnama bagaikan lentera besar di gelapnya malam. Sasuke menatap langit malam yang indah ini dari _roka_ sekitar rumah.

_'Hmm langit yang sama dengan waktu itu,'_ lamunku, yang dipecahkan oleh suara Naruto

"Sasu-chan, sudah siap belum," tanya Naruto dari dalam rumah.

"Apa kau tidak melihatku, huh?" Bola mata sapphire itu menelitiku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Yapp, sepertinya kau sudah siap. Aku juga sudah siap, kita pergi sekarang?"

"Kau sudah membawa peralatanmu seperti biasa?" Tanyaku sanksi.

"Hahahaha, tentu saja gak akan pernah ketinggalan barang yang satu itu,"

"_Oke lets start the party Naruto," _jawabku sembari berdiri dan pergi mendahului Naruto meninggalkan rumah

"Heiii, jangan meninggalkanku Sasu-chan!" Seru Naruto sambil berlari mengejarku. Lalu kami pun berjalan bersama dibawah naungan bulan purnama.

Dapat dilihat dari atas sini, sebuah rumah tradisional mewah yang lebih besar dari rumahku tadi. Berdiri dengan megah diselubungi baris pepohonan yang rapat. Aku memperhatikan pintu gerbang yang sangat besar dan mewah berdiri kokoh dan dijaga oleh setidaknya 10 orang penjaga. _'Hmm tidak banyak'_ aku masih memperhatikan sekeliling rumah itu.

"Naruto kau siap?" tanyaku.

"Hahahaha, tentu saja kau tak lihat apa tanganku ini sudah gatal ingin berpesta sepuasnya malam ini?" Aku pun tertawa, aku juga sangat bergairah ingin berpesta malam ini. Pesta pertamaku, memang aku belum pernah berpesta sekalipun. Aku menyimpannya untuk berpesta sepuasnya disini, di rumah mewah ini. Aku tertawa bahagia.

"Siap Sasu-chan? Jangan sampai tersandung kakimu sendiri dan terbengong melihat keahlianku berpesta oke!" seru Naruto berseru girang sambil melompat turun dan berlari menuju gerbang tersebut.

"BAKKA NO BISHO, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Aku berlari mengejar Naruto dan saat tertangkap langsung saja aku memukul kepalanya.

"Auchhhh, sakit Sasu-chan!" Rintihnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tadi kupukul.

"BISHO, gunakan otakmu sedikit!" Seruku panas.

"_Watashi bisho no yobidashi o teishi_! Lagipula itu penjaganya cuma sedikit, pengecut banget lu!" Jawab Naruto tidak kalah panas, aku pun tidak terima dikatai begitu.

"Arghhh Naruto penjaganya gak cuma sepuluh itu saja. Kalau kita serang mereka dari pintu utama kita akan langsung ketahuan dan rencana gue bisa gagal semuanya!"

"Yaelahh Sasu-chan mereka paling penjaga-penjaga level teri," cibir Naruto meremehkan "_Okubyomono wa ikenai."_

"BAKKA, GUE BUKAN PENGECUT BISHO!"

"Sial, emang rencana lu apa sih?" Tanya Naruto tidak sabar. Akhirnya aku membisikkan rencanaku, "yaa baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Naruto setuju.

"Ayoo, daripada lu ngelawan ikan teri macam mereka ada yang lebih menarik buat lu, sekarang lu ikutan gue dan gak usah banyak protes!" Jawabku tegas sambil berlari mendahului Naruto mengitari rumah tersebut. Akhirnya aku berhenti, masih di dalam lindungan pohon dapat kulihat gerbang yang lebih kecil dari gerbang utama tadi. Gerbang itu hanya dijaga oleh dua orang berpakaian kimono.

"Cuihhh, dua orang doang. Mereka ngeremehin kita apa?" Seru Naruto meremehkan

"Hahaha sudah diam kau Naruto," seruku sambil memperhatikan pohon-pohon disekitar, akhirnya aku menemukan apa yang kucari.

"Naruto, tugas pertama lu nih," seruku sambil menunjuk pohon besar yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kami.

"Ya, ya, ya," jawab Naruto dengan malas, kemudian dia memanjat pohon itu dan dengan cekatan dia memanupulasi kamera pengintai yang ada di pohon itu. Tidak sampai lima menit dia sudah selesai, "sudah tuhh."

"Hahaha _arigatou Naruto-sama_. Sekarang lu mau pilih yang mana tuh? Gue yang kimono hitam ya!" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk kearah pria berkimono hitam yang bertubuh lebih besar daripada teman satunya.

"Terserah lu deh palingan juga kelas cere tuh dua orang!"

"Hahahaha, terserah lu deh Naruto," aku pun menutupi wajahku dengan kain, begitu juga dengan Naruto "_oke lets start the party Naruto."_

_TBC..._

* * *

kyaaaaaaa, gomen .

maaf kalau sangat OOC, review pls :)


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE : Moonlight**

**PAIRING : SasuNaru**

**WARNING : Gore, Sadisme, Violance, Worse Words, OOC.**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

holla minna-san :D

ini ff gore pertamaku, diciptakan untuk melampiaskan hasrat saikoku *dihajar reader* jadi kalau masih ada kekurangan mohon dimaklumi dan jangan lupa kasih review yaa.

**So Enjoy My Imagination...**

* * *

**MOONLIGHT**

Kami pun berlari menuju gerbang itu, saat kedua penjaga itu lengah langsung saja kuserang. Kukeluarkan katana kebanggaanku dan langsung saja dadaku bergejolak, perasaan liar pun datang menghampiri dan menguasaiku. Aku merasakan kebebasan yang selama ini aku dambakan serta perasaan puas luar biasa saat dengan sekali tebas aku memotong kepalanya. Darah segar mengucur deras dari nadi-nadi di lehernya.

"Arghhhh sial kepalanya gak putus lagi," seruku kesal melihat kepala korbanku tadi yang hanya terpotong setengah. Tanpa kusadari dari belakang ada yang ingin menyerangku, tapi gagal karena sebelum dia menyerangku sudah ada sebilah pedang yang menembus dadanya.

"Hahaha, 1-0 yaa Sasu-chan," seru Naruto girang sambil mencabut pedangnya. "Iuhhhh, pedang gue jadi kotor deh," seru Naruto sambil mengelapkan pedangnya ke kimono penjaga tersebut.

"Naruto coba lihat gerbangnya ada kodenya gak?" Perintahku kepada Naruto sambil menyingkirkan tubuh penjaga itu dari depan gerbang dan menyembunyikannya di balik rerumputan.

"Gak ada Sasu-chan, kayanya tuh cere dua lupa kunci gerbangnya lagi," Naruto pun membuka gerbang, dan benar tidak ada yang terjadi. "Aman Sasu-chan." lalu aku pun menyusulnya masuk ke dalam. Begitu masuk kedalam kita sudah disambut oleh perkarangan taman yang sangat luas, terkesan sangat mewah dengan kolam ikan besar yang berisi bebagai macam ikan koi juga gazebo-gazebo yang tertata apik di sekeliling taman. Taman ini sebenarnya tidak asing bagiku, karena aku sudah beberapa kali kesini tapi dalam situasi yang berbeda. Mataku pun mulai menjelajahi taman itu, dan akhirnya menemukan apa yang sedang kucari. Sebuah bangunan yang menyerupai kuil kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat kami berada sekarang.

"Ayoo Naruto aku sudah menemukannya, pestamu baru saja dimulai," ucapku sambil berjalan menuju kuil tersebut.

Setelah sampai disana langsung saja dengan cepat Naruto membuka pintu kuil yang berkode itu. Klik. Dengan perlahan aku membuka pintu kuil tersebut. Langsung saja dapat kulihat lima orang penjaga yang sedang duduk di depan puluhan monitor yang memantau keadaan rumah itu dari camera CCTV yang tersebar di berbagai penjuru rumah ini. Kami masuk kedalam dengan perlahan, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berpengaruh lagi karena langsung saja kelima penjaga itu menyadari kedatangan kami.

"PENYUSUPPPP," seru salah seorang penjaga dan dengan sigap dia ingin memencet tombol merah tanda bahaya, tapi ternyata dia kalah cepat dengan_ revolver_ Naruto yang dengan tepat mengenai dadanya. Darah pun mengalir keluar mengotori lantai kuil itu.

"Serangggggggg," komando seorang penjaga dan langsung saja keempat orang yang tersisa itu menyerang kami tanpa segan-segan mereka mengeluarkan pedang dan senjata api mereka dan siap menyerang kami.

"Heiii bukannya ini tidak adil? 4 lawan 2? Pengecut kalian," teriak Naruto dengan manja yang langsung diiringi dengan tawa kemenangannya karena berhasil melucuti salah satu pedang penjaga tersebut dengan katananya. "Hahahaha Cuma segitu saja kemampuanmu?" Ejek Naruto, kemudian dengan sigap penjaga itu mengeluarkan pistol dari saku celananya dan langsung ditembakkan kearah Naruto 'sial'. Peluru itu hampir saja mengenai kaki Naruto tetapi meleset.

"Fiuhhhh, hampir saja! Kamu nakal ya, tau kan kalau anak nakal hukumannya apa?" Naruto mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya _'penjaga itu tidak akan selamat'_ dan langsung saja dengan senyumannya tadi Naruto menembak tangannya sehingga pistol yang dipegang penjaga tadi terjatuh, "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Hmmm, _44 Magnum Desert Eagle_? Dengan ini kamu mau membunuhku? Hahahhaha," Naruto mengeluarkan tawa setannya lagi, "jangan mimpi!" DOOORR. Naruto menembak tepat di matanya, yang membuat lubang hitam yang mengalirkan darah merah segar tak henti-hentinya.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," teriak penjaga itu kesakitan sambil memegang matanya.

"Ckk, tangguh juga kau. Tapi berdoalah karena ini adalah malam terakhirmu," DOOOORR. Naruto menembak tepat di mata satunya penjaga itu, kini penjaga itu seperti zombie. DOOORRR. Lagi Naruto menembak perutnya. .DOOORRR. Bertubi-tubi Naruto menembaki seluruh tubuh penjaga itu. "Huahahahahahaha rasakan itu anak nakal!" dan DOOORRRR tembakan terakhir Naruto tepat mengenai kemaluan penjaga itu.

Sontak aku berteriak "NARUTOOOOOOO, anjrittttt lu!" Yang hanya dibalas dengan kedipan mata dan tawanya saja _'BISHO'_ teriakku dalam hati.

Kemudian aku kembali ke pertarunganku. Hanya dua orang berpedang yang menjadi lawanku _'gampang'_ langsung saja kukeluarkan katana dan sama seperti tadi darahku mendesir hebat, adrenaliku naik. Seperti ada yang merasukiku lagi dengan sadis aku mulai menyerang kedua penjaga itu. Mereka tidak setara denganku, langsung saja dapat kulucuti senjata mereka. Lalu kutusukkan pedangku ke perut salah satu penjaga dan dengan penuh kebahagiaan kutarik pedangku sehingga membelah perutnya. Usus-ususnya pun mulai terurai keluar bagai cacing yang berwarna pucat dihiasi dengan warna merah segar darah. Penjaga itu mati seketika. Serangan datang lagi dari arah belakang. BUGH. Dia mengenai kepala bagian belakangku. "KURANG AJARRR!" Aku menghajar perutnya dengan bagian pegangan katanaku dia goyah, aku menebas kakinya lalu tangannya. Aku mencincangnya habis-habisnya. Kini dia bagaikan seonggok daging yang sudah terkoyak-koyak.

"Hah puass, masih ada yang mau bernasib seperti mereka?" Aku melihat sekelilingku sudah seperti lautan darah disini hanya satu penjaga yang tersisa. Aku menatap tajam kearahnya "Mau?" Dia menggeleng ketakutan, aku membalasnya dengan senyuman dan DOOOORR. Naruto menembaknya, penjaga itu pun telah menyusul teman-temannya.

"Narutooooo."

"Upss, sorry kelepasan."

"Yasudahlah, cepat bereskan ini."

Kami pun langsung menyingkirkan mayat-mayat ini ke pojok kuil ini. Selesai, aku melirik kearah monitor lalu ke Naruto.

"Iya-iya gue tau," Naruto mulai sibuk dengan monitor dan keyboard di depannya.

"Hmmm, penjaga ada disetiap ruang. Lima penjaga setiap ruangnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda yang aneh. Semuanya normal sepertinya kedatangan kita belum diketahui oleh mereka," jelas Naruto sambil masih sibuk dengan layar monitor dan keyboard itu.

"Di mana kamar dia," tanya Naruto lagi. Aku menelusuri tiap-tiap monitor dan menemukannya. Dalam monitor itu tergambar ruangan tradisional jepang yang sangat mewah, lengkap dengan berbagai hiasan naga yang tersusun rapi serta pedang-pedang yang menempel di dinding. Di dalam situ hanya ada satu orang pria berisi dengan kimono tidurnya sedang duduk-duduk sambil membaca buku.

"Itu dia," jawabku lirih. "Cepat Naruto matikan semua sistem keamanannya, aku sudah muak," perintahku langsung yang dibalas dengan muka cemberut Naruto.

"Iyaaaa cerewet," aku hanya bisa diam mendengar tanggapannya. Naruto pun mengeluarkan computer kecilnya, alat yang biasa dia gunakan untuk _menghacking_ computer-computer di sekolah dengan alasannya cuma buat _have fun_. Ruangan pun mulai sunyi hanya bunyi keyboard saja yang terdengar. Naruto terlihat sangat menikmati hal ini, daritadi dia hanya senyam-senyum sama ketawa gak jelas tapi masih tetap matanya terpaku pada layar monitor dan tangannya sibuk bermain di keyboard.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha," dia mulai tertawa setan lagi, "ngeremehin gue banget nih system, yang bikin anak SD kali ya."

"Selesai?" tanyaku enteng.

"Menurut lu?"

"Hehhhh, yaudah ayo keluar aja udah beres kan?" Aku pun pergi keluar meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sasu-chan jangan tinggalin donggg, gak terima kasih lagi," serunya diiringi dengan muka cemberutnya.

"_Arigatou Naruto-sama," _jawabku sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Kyaaaaaaa Sasu-chan senyum, Sasu-chan senyum."

"Arghhhhh, diam kau BISHO," jawabku cemberut.

"Hahahahahahahaha," dia tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambutku lagi.

Begitu kami telah diluar kuil itu, Naruto menutup pintu kuil dan memberikan kode lagi. Agar tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke kuil itu dan menemukan mayat-mayat itu atau penyamaran kami dapat ketahuan. Kami memasuki taman itu lagi dan secara otomatis kakiku melangkah menuju rumah utama. Tidak ada yang menghadang kami selama perjalanan kesana. Begitu sampai ke depan pintu rumah utama kami menyiapkan segala perlengkapan kami. Naruto mengisi penuh peluru revolvernya lalu menggambil katananya dan bersiap, sedangkan aku sudah siap dengan katanaku juga. Kami berdua pun membuka pintu rumah utama tersebut yang menurut layar monitor CCTV di kuil tadi begitu kami membuka pintu ini aka nada 10 orang yamg berjaga. Tapi ternyata tidak, begitu kami membuka pintunya ternyata di dalam _genkan _tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sepi.

"Siallll, ini jebakan!" Umpatku.

"Tapi . . . tapi bbbaagaimana bisa aakuuu sudah yakin kalau . . . kalau . . ." Gagap Naruto "Sialllll monitor itu rekaman! Bodoh kau Naruto kenapa tidak menyadarinya," Naruto memukul daun pintu.

"Hehhh, ayo lanjutkan"

"Apa Sasuke? Tapi kita gak tahu gimana keadaan di dalam sana?"

"Hahaha, tambah menantang bukan. Sudahlah jangan jadi pengecut begitu," Naruto terlihat kesal dengan ucapanku tadi tapi akhirnya dia menurutiku. Kami pun masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

"Tapi sepertinya aku berhasil mematikan sistem keamanannya, buktinya tadi pas kita buka pintunya alarmnya gak bunyi," aku hanya bisa mengiyakan setiap perkataannya, aku melihat kesekeliling benar-benar sepi. Aku bertanya dalam hati kemana semua orang? Untunglah kakiku masih mengenal tempat ini. Kami memasuki sebuah ruangan, masih sepi. Kami terus berjalan dan tiap ruangan yang kami masuki tetap seperti tidak berpenghuni.

"Arghhhh Sasuke dimana mereka semua, pengecut banget! WOIIIII KELUAR LU KALAU BERANI, BAKKA!" Teriak Naruto tak terkendali, aku pun tidak bisa menyalahkan. Kami pun tidak menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaan kami dan terus melangkah menuju kamar utama di rumah ini, firasatku mengatakan bahwa dia masih disana. Begitu memasuki suatu ruangan tiba-tiba kami langsung dipukul oleh seseorang yang tepat mengenai ulu hatiku dan juga dihadang oleh kira-kira 20 orang bersenjata.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh, bakka!" Kami berdua terjatuh membetur dasar tatami yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Kedua orang yang menyerang kami tadi lalu menginjak dada kami.

"Bakka!" Naruto pun menembak penjaga yang menginjak dirinya, ternyata meleset hanya mengenai pahanya saja tapi itu cukup untuk membuka pertahanannya lalu Naruto pun langsung menendang perutnya dan sukses membuatnya jatuh.

"Arghhhhhhhh," aku pun tidak mau kalah aku menusuk pergelangan kaki penjaga yang menginjakku dengan pisau kecil. Penjaga itu pun berteriak kesakitan dan aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk bangun dan langsung meninju wajahnya. Penjaga itu terperanjap jatuh, aku menendang ulu hatinya, menginjak-injak dadanya hingga dia jatuh pingsan.

"Ayooo siapa lagi yang mau bernasib sama dengan dua orang ini?" Tantangku. Tak pelak juga sekitar enam orang penjaga menyerang kami secara bersamaan. Aku dan Naruto masing-masing melawan 3 orang. Mereka masih bisa kami hadapi tapi tak lama dari itu lebih dari 10 orang menyerang kami lagi, kami mulai kewalahan menghadapi mereka. Aku menyerang dua orang sekaligus dan memaksanya tunduk dengan kekutan pedangku. Sementara Naruto masih sibuk menembaki beberapa penjaga sekaligus. Mereka seperti tiada habisnya semakin kami menghabisi penjaga yang ada di hadapan kami, semakin banyak penjaga yang berdatangan.

"Hah..hah..hah Sasuke kita semakin terdesak," ujar Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah karena baru saja memukul mundur lima orang penjaga sekaligus.

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Naruto tidak ada cara lain, kau membawanya kan?" tanyaku langsung disela pertarunganku dengan dua orang penjaga berbadan besar.

Naruto menggangguk dan segera menghabisi lawan yang ada di depannya lalu pergi menjauh dari pertarungan. Dia merogoh-rogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti granat. Naruto memberi kode kepadaku dan aku dengan cepat menyelesaikan pertarunganku dan berlari menjauh dari lawan. Dengan segera Naruto melemparkan granat tersebut, dan BOOM! daya ledak granat tersebut lumayan besar hingga memporak-porandakan ruangan ini. Untungnya aku berhasil keluar dari jarak ledak granat itu hingga tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku. Setelah kekacauan itu, kami masuk kembali kedalam, sudah terlihat puluhan tubuh bergeletakan tak bernyawa disana. Kami tidak langsung berhenti, kami ingin menghabisi mereka semua hingga tidak ada kehidupan di ruangan ini kecuali kami berdua. Tidak segan-segan kubunuh semua orang yang selamat dari ledakan itu disana. Mungkin kami sudah ketahuan sekarang, tapi kurasa mereka sudah mengetahui keberadaan kami semenjak kami masih diluar jadi tidak perlu kami melakukan penyerangan ini dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Yeahhh akhirnya mereka mati semua!" seru Naruto kegirangan.

BRAKKK, sebuah pintu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba dan berhasil menggagetkan kami. Langsung saja dua orang yang membuka pintu tadi menembak kami dengan sesuatu. Kami langsung kehilangan konsentrasi, saat kami hendak menyerang mereka keseimbangan kami jatuh. Ruangan itu serasa berputar-putar, suara-suara pun mulai samar terdengar dan akhirnya kami berdua ambruk.

TBC...

* * *

okeeeee, chapter 2 sudah rilis :D

gomen, kalo kurang sadis #plak dan semakin gaje ceritanya

hehehehe jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian ya :)


End file.
